


Not Like This

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: For Shaheer, Hurt Mickey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Sad, Smut, bipolar, crazy ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey knows due to the bipolar disease, Ian has hypersexual moments where he'll do anything, or anyone, to reach that release. Mickey, however, refuses to take part in one of those moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I love angst and all the spoilers for S5 convinced me to do this. Written mostly for Shaheer. I'm not affiliated with Shameless. Enjoy~

Ian's moans were overdramatic and way too loud. Mickey was draped over his bed as Ian rolled his hips, fucking him from behind. They were in the Milkovich house; Nobody was home this particular night, and before Mickey realized what state Ian was in, sex seemed like the perfect way to end a long day.

It felt good, it felt amazing, but Mickey knew better. The overly enthusiastic, almost desperate man slamming into him lacked his usual affection and adoration. Mickey knew he couldn't help it, but Ian was having sex with him now out of a hypersexual desperation mood swing caused by his bipolar disease.

"Oh.. This is good, huh?" Ian didn't even sound like himself, Mickey noted. It sounded like he was talking to one of those fat horny pricks he danced on at that stupid club. When Mickey realized he had yet to answer, he expected Ian to stop, to question him. But this Ian wasn't the Ian he knew; He was unpredictable. And much to Mickey's surprise, Ian kept going, sliding in and out so rough and fast it made Mickey's entire ass tingle with heat. It was like Ian didn't care - Like he was doing this just to get off. The thought alone made Mickey sick.

Mickey knew Ian slept with other men, or at least should, according to his symptoms. When he gets this way, Ian will do anything to find release, anything and anyone, even if it's not Mickey. The brunette couldn't say it didn't bother him; it did - But knowing Ian couldn't help himself and knowing Ian didn't love anyone like he loved Mickey helped the street thug to cope with the idea of Ian being with anyone else.

Mickey sighed as Ian gliding into him from behind, hips slamming against his ass in a loud 'clap, clap, clap'. Realizing he wasn't even hard anymore, Mickey had, had enough. "Stop."

When Ian didn't, Mickey scowled, turning awkwardly to look back at the ginger who was clearly in his own world. "Yo, I said stop."

He saw Ian shake his head, processing the words as his hips rolled into Mickey. "Nah, come on, I'm getting close."

Mickey quickly turned even further to place his hand flat against Ian's chest, shoving him off. "You fucking kidding me? If I don't wanna do it, I ain't gonna!"

The shove had taken Ian by surprise, falling back against the floor. He looked like a kicked puppy, and for a minute Mickey felt bad. But all sympathy left as soon as Ian stood, showing no concern for Mickey's needs as he pulled his boxers up and began to move around the room, grabbing anything he could, and throwing it in the opposite direction. Some of those things happened to be various pocketknives Mickey hadn't remembered to put away.

"Jesus, fuck!" He dodged a book, scowling as he stood, pulling his own boxers up. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Ian yelled, causing Mickey to hold his hands up in a silent plead for the redhead to calm down. "You won't have sex with me!"

"Yeah, not like this," Mickey snapped back, moving to grab Ian's arm from behind, an attempt to keep him from throwing things. A failed attempt, he realized, as an elbow collided sharply with Mickey's ribcage, causing him to cry out and immediately let go. As he backed away, he had to will himself not to beat Ian for that, trying to remember that this wasn't Ian's fault. These moments happen, it would be over. Rubbing his to-be-bruised side, eyes wide, Mickey watched Ian push a lamp down, wincing when the lightbulb shattered.

"You try'na start a fucking fire or what?" Mickey demanded as they were left in total darkness. On guard, Mickey waited for a reply. As he waited, he heard what sounded like a sniffle, followed by a quiet whimper.

"Are.. Why you crying?" Concern painted Mickey's voice, staring into the total darkness.

"You don't want me," Ian whimpered, sniffling loudly. It sounded more like a question than anything.

Mickey's jaw set, sighing through his nose. Half of him was annoyed, the other half concerned. "Not like this I don't."

"Huh? Like, sexually?" The younger boy sounded confused now.

Mickey's brows knit together. "No, like.. When you're.. Y'know... Not all here."

It took Ian a minute to calm down, and when he did, he understood. "I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly Mickey nearly didn't catch it.

Mickey felt his way across the room, unlocking and opening his bedroom door, light from the other room helping him to see Ian. He noticed he was curled up on the floor, peaking up to see Mickey once the room had light.

"Come on." He tilted his head toward the living room. "Let's go watch TV."

"You aren't mad?"

"Nah."

Not mad, but sad. Very sad. Not for himself, but for Ian, who had no control over these things.

Ian pulled himself up, feeling weak after the loss of the mass adrenalin rush. He followed Mickey into the living room, noticing Mickey already on the couch, browsing through channels. Sitting beside him, Ian's shoulders hunched, the tension making him chilly. Goosebumps broke over his arms, naturally rubbing them to try and create warmth. Mickey glanced over, then back to the television, and back again. He sighed, wrapping an arm around Ian, pulling him into his side. Ian happily curled up there, head resting against Mickey's shoulder as he watched the T.V. flicker while his boyfriend searched for something to watch. Mickey decided on 'Storage Wars', tossing the remote aside before wrapping his other arm around Ian. He leaned his head against Ian's, watching the show. It wasn't long before Ian's snores were lulling Mickey to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So it ended fluffy. I literally free-styled this at work so there are probably numerous typos that I'll fix later.


End file.
